Because flexible circuit board is soft, the flexible circuit board need to combine with a rigid substrate by an adhesive layer to improve mechanical property before the integrated circuit is mounted on the flexible circuit board by surface mount technology. However, the conventional adhesive layer will peel off or even become brittle at a temperature less than the temperature of the surface mount technology.